Yet Another Mistake, Another Wrong Choice
by veiledndarkness
Summary: Bobby makes mistakes, we all do. This one can't be fixed. Warning: Implied Slash


Title: Yet Another Mistake, Another Wrong Choice

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Bobby makes mistakes, we all do. This one can't be fixed.

Warnings: Usual disclaimer. They aren't mine. They never will be.

Notes: This is a very Alternate Universe, one where technically the movie doesn't take place. I figure the ages are the same as the movie. Hey, why not?

0000

Jack licked his lips nervously. 'If this goes wrong…" his mind rambled at him.

Bobby glanced off to the side, his hands twitching faintly. He stood at the foot of their bed, his eyes everywhere but on Jack.

"There's nothin to tell Jackie," Bobby said, hating the lie that tumbled from his lips.

Jack shook his head, his eyes burning. "No," Jack said. He stood and held back his urge to punch something, someone.

"No?" Bobby said. He frowned in confusion. Jack nodded and Bobby felt a surge of fear run through him.

"I know what you want to say and I'll make this easier for you, hell for the both of us," he said, his voice lowering to little more than a throaty whisper.

The frown on Bobby's face grew deeper. "It's not like that Jackie, you…you don't understand," he finished halfheartedly.

Jack scoffed. "I'm not a fuckin' moron Bobby." He looked away for a moment, composing himself.

"I saw you with her," he said in an anguished whisper.

Bobby paled. "Who?" he mumbled.

Jack fought the burning tears that gathered under his eyelids. "Don't lie to me, not now," he pleaded softly.

Bobby closed his eyes slowly, unable to answer. Jack glanced at the ground and nodded his head, swallowing hard.

"Right," he said after a drawn out moment of pained silence. "Tell me, does she love you?"

Bobby shrugged, his bottom lip trembling. He looked at Jack, only to hear the dreaded words. "And do you love her?" Jack asked, his voice ragged and tortured.

Bobby stared at Jack, the words failing him. "Jackie," he said.

Jack choked on a sob. "I gave all of myself to you, I loved you all the way," he whispered, wiping a stray tear off his cheek.

"And here I was wondering why what you gave wasn't all of you," he said bitterly.

Bobby raised one hand shakily and caressed Jack's cheek, only to be pulled into a fierce hug.

"I hate you for this," he said, choking on the tears that clogged his throat.

Bobby sighed. "I hate myself," he said before gently pulling back from Jack's embrace.

"Tell me why," he said, swallowing heavily several times. Bobby blinked.

"It just kinda happened and I made a choice," he said, wiping his hand roughly across his eyes.

Jack chuckled, a dry, scraping sound that made Bobby want to flinch. He folded his arms across his chest defensively.

"How long?" he asked quietly. Bobby stared at the ground. "Six months," he muttered.

Jack shuddered, more stray tears leaked, zigzagging down his cheeks, pale trails running down his face. "You fuckin' coward," he half snarled.

"Does she know about me?" he asked. Bobby jerked, startled by the question.

"Know what?" he asked. Jack stared at him. He took two large steps and pushed Bobby against the wall. He leaned in close, his mouth close to Bobby's ear.

"That you fuck your little brother? That you been fuckin' me for years?" he crooned in a sing song voice.

Bobby flinched; sweat beading on his upper lip. "That's between you an' me," he mumbled.

"She doesn't need to know," he said quietly. "…mistake anyway…" he mumbled.

Jack felt something in his heart tear. He staggered backwards, one hand to his head, the room spinning.

"I…" he tried to say, his throat clenching convulsively, his stomach rebelling.

"Get out," he said finally, both hands over his face now.

"Jack," Bobby said. He raised one hand to his shoulder. Jack jerked, his eyes closed.

"Get out, get the fuck out!" he yelled brokenly. Bobby let his hand drop.

"I'm sorry," he said as he fumbled for the doorknob. "Just go," Jack said.

Bobby walked from the room, his footsteps heavy, his shoulders hunched as he heard the first soft sobs start from within the bedroom.

As he walked out the door, he heard his mother's voice call faintly from the living room.

"You made the wrong choice Bobby."

Bobby stiffened, tried to speak, then shook his head and left silently, ignoring the feeling that yet again, he had been wrong.


End file.
